


Two People Sitting Doing Nothing

by OldEmeraldEye



Series: Fabulous Fictober [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Absolutly No Explosions, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/F, Fictober 2019, No Plot/Plotless, Paperwork, Rare Pairings, Tranquility, it's what they deserve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 22:37:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20496461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldEmeraldEye/pseuds/OldEmeraldEye
Summary: Sometimes, all that's needed is a little bit of quiet.





	Two People Sitting Doing Nothing

In the corner, a clock ticks quietly, unobserved and disregarded by the room's occupants. The gears shift regularly, precisely on time, neither fast nor slow. Every time the third hand complete sixty increments, the second hand advances once. The first hand moves infinitesimally, at its own regular pace.

From two hands, ink stretches words across the surface of paper. Pause as pages are softly turned. Pens resume their smooth movement.

There is a distinct lack of gunfire, explosions, or anything of the sort that generates paperwork by the desk-load.

Jess pours a cup of tea, slides it across the table. Pam slides the form for beverages right back at her, date and location prefilled.


End file.
